The present invention relates to a paging receiver with a message display and, more particularly, to a paging receiver having a means which prevents loss of messages stored therein.
A conventional paging receiver receives a message following a paging number and stored the received message into a memory thereof. To prevent the stored message from being erased, the receiver has a means for supplying power to the memory irrespective of the position of a power switch. References are made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,031 issued to Mori and Umetsu on Aug. 30, 1988 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,091 to Oyagi and Mori on Oct. 18, 1988 both patents being assigned to the present assignee.
The stored message is read out and displayed by simply depressing a message read-out button. Thus, if an unauthorized person obtains the receiver, he/she easily reads out and knows the stored message which may include important and secret information.